gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion/August 2016 Administrator Election
This election has been set up because it is the easiest way to allow four people to run for the same staff position. Instructions *The four editors running are not allowed to vote entirely in the interest of fairness. *The election is open to any active editor within good standing. Bureaucrats reserve the right to decide whether a certain vote should be counted. *Editors may vote either 'first choice', 'yes', 'no', or 'neutral' on any candidate. 'Neutral' is a choice as all voters must leave a vote on each candidate. 'First choice' is used when you consider one editor to be more qualified than the others; it may only be used on one candidate per voter. *The candidate with the highest percentage of 'yes'/'first choice' votes will win. In the case of a tie, the user with the highest number of 'first choice' votes (between the tied editors) will win. If this is a tie, the candidate with the higher support from bureaucrats will win. If there is no other way to break the tie, it will go to a bureaucrat-only vote. Candidates ---- Gunshow20 Hello all, I'm Gunshow20 and I'm running for admin. When it comes to this position, I would say that I am definitely way over-qualified. I am currently one of the , in fact, in the last couple of August days, I have been making 50 plus edits a day. I am fast approaching , and I am placed at number 5 on the . This means that - in fact, I have two places on that list, and am beating out a Wikia bot. I have plenty of admin experience on both this Wiki and other Wikia sites. I was first promoted to admin on [[Thread:2297|'February 9th']], in this Wiki's infancy, which I served in for fourth months until being [[GTA_Myths_Wiki:Requests_for_Promotion/Archive_2#CommunistOverlordJim-_BureaucratEdit|promoted to the prestigious Bureaucrat rank]] on August 7th, 2013. I served in this position for over a year. In a nutshell, I have over one and a half years of admin experience, and know the Policies of this Wiki like the back of my hand. I have all of the qualities that a professional admin requires. I have exquisite grammar and vocabulary skills, and combine that with my knowledge of Wikia templates, gives me the edge when creating articles on this wiki. In fact, some of the articles I have created here have less than 10 edits due to their quality. I hope you will consider me for Admin position. ~ Gunshow (T, ) 21:37, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Votes on Gunshow20 *'First Choice' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:17, August 18, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes - MHM' Comments on Gunshow20 *You were an administrator here a while ago, and a great one at that. I think you are definitely overqualified to be an administrator here. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:17, August 18, 2016 (UTC) ---- Mantiix I have been editing here for a long time, when I started editing on this wiki I was really convinced with the concept. This wiki is, was and will mean a lot to me. Even if I don't win the election, I'll always be around with you and continuously contribute. I edited over 3500 edits here and almost 1500 are on articles. I created articles and helped fellow myth hunters with myths, easter eggs and glitches. I also witnessed some bad things that are solved now. When I just get the chance to act as admin, I'll be thankful that you trusted me with this responsibility. With or without rights, I'm always here. - Mantiix 21:48, August 18, 2016 (UTC). Votes on Mantiix *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:17, August 18, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes '- MHM Comments on Mantiix *You were an admin before you were demoted, and I think you've done enough to warrant a re-promotion. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:17, August 18, 2016 (UTC) ---- Monkeypolice188 Hey, Im Monk. I've served as a patroller for a while and made a few neat cleanups in terms of templates, CSS, coding and pages. While I haven't been very much of a contributor, i have made myself involved in discussions about both new AND old discoveries. With my Admin rights, I'll be sure to make use by cleaning up files as a personal future project, as well as sustaining the fun of chat. - Monkeypolice188 Votes on Monkeypolice188 *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:17, August 18, 2016 (UTC) *'First Choice'- MHM Comments on Monkeypolice188 *You may not meet the required edit count, but as Ali said, some users are qualified to take a staff position even when they don't meet all the criteria. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:17, August 18, 2016 (UTC) ---- TheIndependent40 I just started in this election, just to see me fail, as SMG did like month ago, peace ✌ Votes on TheIndependent40 *'No' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:17, August 18, 2016 (UTC) *'No' - MHM Comments on TheIndependent40 *You've been caught abusing simple powers such as chat moderator recently, and overall I just can't picture you in an admin position presently. Maybe in the future. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:17, August 18, 2016 (UTC)